Not the End, But the Beginning
by Genevievey
Summary: P&P. Oneshots occuring during the period of Lizzy & Darcy's engagement.
1. Not the End, But the Beginning

**Author's Note:** As we are all well aware, Jane Austen created all these characters, and I profit in no way but enjoyment from this writing. Reviews are very welcome.

**Not the End, But the Beginning**

"My heartiest congratulations Jane, and Mr. Bingley," beamed Mrs. Long, "I am sure you shall both be very happy, and comfortable."  
Jane glowed as much at the twentieth salutation she received that night as she had at the first. It was wonderful to be reminded so constantly of her own happiness, although she hardly needed reminding.

Added to her own overwhelming joy was the great pleasure she found whenever she encountered her sister's eye and they shared a smile at their delightful secret. Being her sister's dearest and only confidante, it was natural that Lizzy should have told her of her engagement to Mr. Darcy before anyone else. In fact, Jane was the only soul but for Mr. Bennet who knew of the engagement. Mr. Bennet had given his consent—dubiously, at first—but had left it to his daughter to choose the time at which she would pass the information to her mother, and by extension, society.  
And so as the Hertfordshire society gathered at Netherfield to celebrate the occasion of Jane and Bingley's engagement, only four in the ballroom were aware that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were not dancing merely for the sake of politeness. However, as she glanced across at the room Jane wondered that someone had not already guessed; they scarce had eyes for anyone but each other, despite no doubt valiant attempts.

The evening passed with much merriment, and it was full one o'clock in the morning before the Bennets, Darcy, Georgiana and Bingley were all that remained.  
"Oh dear," sighed Mrs. Bennet, her cheeks quite red from heat and wine, "what a splendid evening."  
"I am delighted it has been to your enjoyment, Mrs. Bennet," Bingley beamed at his future mother-in-law, casting an equally affable smile around the friends assembled.  
"Indeed, a most enjoyable party, Bingley," Mr. Bennet agreed, "And now I shall call for our carriage."  
As Mr. Bennet glanced around for a steward to instruct, Bingley interrupted, with a brief glance at Jane. "Oh, it would be a trouble for you sir, to travel home at so late an hour, and I'm quite sure it shall rain. No, I won't hear of it. You are all most welcome to spend the evening here at Netherfield. There are rooms for you all I'm sure."  
"What a kind offer," Mrs. Bennet beamed, "We would be delighted to accept. Kitty and Mary shall share a room, as shall Lizzy and _Jane_, of course."  
"Of course," nodded Bingley, blushing a little at the lady's less-than-subtle implication to his fiancé's sleeping arrangements, as though such a thought could have crossed his mind. Elizabeth and Darcy shared an amused and rather exasperated smile; one which did not go unnoticed to Jane, who blushed herself.  
"Well," Bingley continued, "shall we all adjourn to the drawing room for a cup of tea before bed?"

There was a general murmur of approval, but Lizzy lagged behind, taking Kitty's arm as she was the closest sister at reach, and murmuring, "Kitty, I am quite tired all of a sudden…I may retire immediately. Bid the others goodnight for me."  
The girl nodded and followed the retreating group, passing Mr. Darcy as he paused upon overhearing Elizabeth's declaration. They shared a glance, before Mr. Darcy continued after the party. After pouring himself a cup of tea, the gentleman excused himself to retire to bed, and was not very surprised to find Elizabeth waiting in the hallway.

"Miss Bennet," he murmured, raising an eyebrow in feigned surprise, although his tone betrayed his amusement, "Have you lost your way in search of your chambers?"  
Turning, Lizzy's countenance brightened as her lips curved into a vivacious smile.  
"Indeed, the size and grandeur of Netherfield overwhelms me."  
"Indeed? Then you shall no doubt require my assistance navigating Pemberley, should you ever have reason to be there…"  
They shared a smile, Elizabeth revelling in the way his eyes sparkled with amusement at their banter. Her smile deepened as he guided her down the hallway with a warm hand on the small of back.  
"A jolly party, was it not?" she smiled, enjoying the greater intimacy that such seclusion afforded. It had been harder than she expected to conceal the feelings coursing through her at each glance throughout the evening.  
"Very successful, and thoroughly enjoyed by all, especially the fiancés."  
"Yes, Jane glowed all evening. It delights me to see her so happy."  
Darcy nodded, smiling in approval at the sisterly love Elizabeth expressed whenever she spoke of Jane. "Naturally. I am sure they shall make the very example of marital felicity to which anyone else could aspire."

She was about to reply, when the man came to halt outside a large and polished door.  
"I believe this will be your chambers for the evening, Miss Bennet."  
"Thank you for your kind assistance, sir. Good evening."  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Darcy smiled, reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips. Feeling a light flutter in her stomach at the intense gaze that accompanied this gesture, Lizzy smiled, before turning her own gaze to the hand that clasped hers.  
"You know, it is terribly unfair," she mused, examining his slender fingers, "it is considered quite acceptable for you to kiss my hand and place your own on my back, but even when our engagement is made public it would be quite against propriety for me to touch you."  
She did not notice that Darcy swallowed hard, fighting certain mental images. His rather pained expression increased when Lizzy raised his own hand clasped in hers, and returned the kiss. As she continued to press her lips to each of his knuckles, Darcy managed to murmur, "Elizabeth. Your sister will soon be following us to your chambers, and…We are quite alone, and you are very…at any rate, I think it would be wise for me to leave you now."  
"Yes, you are probably right," Lizzy agreed; touched, amused, and just a little proud of the effect she obviously had on her fiancé. "Goodnight, Mr. Darcy."  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth."  
He had half turned to go, but then paused and turned back to face her, his expression somewhat awkward. "Er…may I?"

Lizzy waited and watched him with pleased surprise as he placed a hand gently to her neck, leaning in to touch his lips ever so lightly to her cheek. He had clearly meant it to be a brief indulgence, but Elizabeth could not check a smile as one kiss became two, and three, until Darcy pulled back just enough to encounter her eye. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Lizzy released the breath she had been holding, her warm sweet breath rushing against his lips provoking Darcy to steal the kiss he had long been contemplating. Lizzy's eyelids fluttered closed.

When he pulled away, his voice was low. "And now I must leave you, while I still have the will." Their faces were still close, and his gaze fell longingly on the soft, full lips at so convenient a proximity. "Oh, I fear I have already lost it…" But he steeled himself and pulled away. "Goodnight, Miss Bennet. I hope you shall sleep well."  
"I cannot be certain of that," she replied archly, "but I do not doubt that my dreams will be pleasant."

Once his fiancé had disappeared into her chambers, Darcy sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand as he retreated down the hallway. Pausing for a moment to gaze back at Elizabeth's door, the man cursed under his breath.  
_Our engagement is not yet public, and already you push the boundaries of propriety! Not that propriety should know or care of stolen kisses, but you should not be so hasty to take liberties when you have an entire period of engagement ahead of you.  
_Even as he scolded himself internally, Darcy could still feel the warmth of Elizabeth's lips against his, and was furious at himself; for just that morning he had promised himself that he would remain a gentleman to Elizabeth, especially so early in their engagement. Of course, any such promise loses weight with her fine eyes blazing into his.

Sighing again, Darcy strolled back down the hall, intending to retire to his chambers immediately. He was so distracted that he nearly collided with Bingley.  
"Oh, good evening Darcy. I say, you look rather in need of a nightcap; will you join me?"  
"No thank you, Bingley. I believe I have had quite enough for one evening. I shall see you at breakfast. Good evening."  
Bingley nodded with a knowing smile, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Of course. And might I remind you that your room is in _that_ direction?" He gestured to the opposite end of the house to the ladies' room. Darcy was not offended by his friend's teasing. "I might remind you of that yourself. Goodnight."

* * *

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Bingley," smiled Mrs. Gardiner as they made their way down the sunny lane, "I haven't had a picnic in much too long."

Darcy observed his fiancé from a safe distance, separated by the bouncing Gardiner children. Her pleasure in being outdoors was obvious, and the exertion of walking brought a most becoming glow to her complexion. Her gaze turned quite suddenly to him, and he was caught in staring at her. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in amusement, and she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

A suitable picnic-spot was decided upon, and the group enjoyed a delicious luncheon. The Gardiner children frolicked, chasing each other and picking wildflowers which they gave to their beloved young aunts (although they were much more eager to earn smiles from Jane and Lizzy than the other sisters). When the luncheon was over, the group departed and returned to Netherfield, from which Bingley would offer his carriage to return the Bennets and Gardiners to Longbourn just as soon as they wished.

However, Mrs. Bennet was in no hurry to return home—much to the delight and relief of the fiancés. While Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner sat together on the divan, Darcy engaged in conversation with Mr. Bennet, whom he was coming to respect and even like a little more with each conversation. He could see where Elizabeth got her liveliness of spirit. As his future father-in-law departed to speak with Mr. Gardiner, Darcy's attention was drawn by faint music from a distant room. Wandering slowly towards it, he came to a halt in the doorway of the music room as he witnessed a scene he would not disturb for the world.

Elizabeth sat at the pianoforte, surrounded by her young nieces and nephews, who all smiled and giggled as she played a simple tune rather indelicately and sang along.

"Three blind mice, three blind mice,  
See how they run, see how they run.  
They all ran after the farmer's wife,  
Who cut off their tails with a carving knife.  
Did you ever see such a thing in your life  
As three blind mice?"

Lizzy laughed at her own childishness as she finished the tune. "I hope when you are grown you shall all play your instruments much better than I."  
"Play us something else, please, Aunt Lizzy!"  
Elizabeth smiled, shifting on the piano stool so that the eldest Gardiner girl may sit next to her. "Alright, but only if you help me. We shall play a duet. Do you think you could press this key for me, just like this?"

Soon the girl had mastered the simple task, and Lizzy played her own more complicated part, resulting in a less-than-harmonious sound, but a terribly endearing scene. Hidden in the doorway, Darcy watched, his mouth curving into an involuntary smile as warmth filled him to the core. Elizabeth simply glowed, with amusement at her own musical incompetence and pleasure at the company of the children.

He had lost track of just how long he had been spying on them, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
"If I may detain you, Mr. Darcy," smiled Mr. Gardiner knowingly, "the gentlemen would like to engage in a game of billiards, and we hoped you might join us."  
"Of course," murmured Darcy, feeling as though he had been caught red-handed, although admiring a young lady playing with children was really nothing to be ashamed of. It was with great reluctance that he left his position outside the music room.

After losing the game to Bingley, Darcy escaped as soon as he could and returned to the music room doorway, where a different scene awaited him. The Gardiner children were laughing and skipping around a chair in which his fiancé sat, her hands tied together with the girl's hair ribbon. Georgiana sat at the pianoforte, playing a Scottish jig with a very amused expression. Elizabeth was laughing.  
"What merciless pirates you be, capturing a helpless maiden."  
"We are indeed terrible pirates, you would do well to fear us. I, Captain Robert the Horrid, have captured many a maid and looted many a ship," declared her nephew, from behind the black ribbon that served as a makeshift eye patch. "I have never been defeated."

"Is that so? Then I must challenge you to a duel."  
The entire room looked up and were surprised to see Mr. Darcy had entered, and was grinning down at the boy.  
"You challenge me, sir?"  
"Well, I see that you have captured this fair maiden and I feel honour-bound to fight for her freedom, if you will not release her willingly."  
"Certainly not. A fight to the death?"  
Elizabeth was gaping in amused astonishment. She enjoyed Darcy's warmth to Georgiana, but she would not have thought him to be of such a playful nature with younger children.  
"If you insist," Darcy's eyes twinkled as he gazed around for a suitable weapon, eventually settling for the housekeeper's feather duster. The boy's weapon of choice was a knitting needle.  
"On guard, you dastardly villain!"

A highly animated swordfight ensued, Darcy only just avoiding blows from the pirate's knitting needle. The object of their argument attempted to restrain her laughter, but she was too delighted and astonished to play the part of a frightened victim. Eventually Darcy was overpowered by the terrible pirate, falling to his knees.  
"Is there nothing I can do to convince you to set the lady free?"  
The pirate thought for a moment, his weapon poised at the chest of the defeated hero.  
"Perhaps…what would you be willing to trade for her?"  
"Well," Darcy mused, "I do have a hat out in the hallway that would become a pirate captain very well. If I may be permitted to fetch it…"  
He returned a moment later, bearing a fine black hat that he placed before Captain Robert the Horrid.  
"Yes, this will do very well. Release the maid," he instructed his First Mate, placing the rather oversized hat on his head. Untied from her ribbon bonds, Lizzy crossed the room to greet her valiant hero.  
"Good sir, how brave you are. I am forever in your debt. How may I repay you?"  
Darcy smiled. "A walk in the garden, perhaps?"  
From her seat at the pianoforte, Georgiana smiled. She had her suspicions as to what—or more specifically, who— had caused this change in her brother.

Darcy offered his arm, and Elizabeth took it as they entered the garden.  
"And you are not ashamed to be defeated in battle by an eight year old?"  
"I am not ashamed to be defeated by the great Captain Robert, no. Besides, I still won my prize."  
"That you did," she smiled. "And did you sleep well last night?"  
The gentle reproach in Darcy's gaze could not hide his amusement. "Not long enough, I'm afraid."  
"Yes, the ball did run quite late, didn't it?"  
"Quite," Darcy nodded, amused by her wilful misunderstanding. "But my dreams were pleasant."  
Lizzy chuckled, marvelling to herself that months ago she would never have believed herself to be having such a conversation with Mr. Darcy. She sighed contentedly.  
"Oh, I _do_ love you, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy stopped in his tracks, causing her to as well by their linked arms. She watched with surprise as he stared at her. He seemed speechless, eventually lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it fervently. "I…Thank you, Elizabeth."  
"You seem surprised," she wondered, "Did you not _know_?"  
"Well, I…I suppose you _did_ consent to marry me, but…to hear you say it…"  
Elizabeth gazed up at him, feeling close to bursting with love for him. That such a man could so depend on her love!  
"I shall say it every day, to have you look at me like this."  
"And you had never called me by my Christian name before, either."  
"I love you, Fitzwilliam."  
"And I love you, Elizabeth, as you are well aware."

Darcy cast a gaze around the garden ascertaining that they were alone. "May I?"  
"You need not ask," his fiancé smiled as he closed the distance between them. After a moment, she placed her one hand over his as it caressed her neck, and when they finally drew back she was left breathless and flushed. Then Elizabeth closed her eyes with a miserable scowl.

"_Nine weeks_, at least!"  
Realising the cause of his fiancé's frustration, Darcy could not suppress a hearty laugh. "Believe me, my dear, I feel it just as keenly—I imagine _more_ keenly—than yourself. Perhaps then we might announce our engagement to the public, thereby hastening our marriage in the long term."  
"Yes, we should. I should not have wanted to detract any attention from Jane and Mr. Bingley, but I believe that now the time is right."  
"And just think, once we are publicly engaged I may rescue you from dastardly pirates as affectionately as I choose."  
"And I may be more open in expressing my gratitude."

The smile that they shared as they strolled the garden was observed only by Georgiana, from her place at the window. Yes, it certainly looked hopeful.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet hummed to herself as she let her hair down, examining her reflection in the looking glass. She could see Jane reflected too, sitting on the bed behind her.  
"You are happy, Lizzy. I cannot tell you how that pleases me."  
"And I cannot tell you what pleasure seeing your happiness gives me, dearest Jane," Lizzy smiled, coming to join her on the bed.  
"To think how things used to be, and how they shall be…I remember once you joked that you would end an old maid and teach my ten children to play their instruments!"  
"Play their instruments _very ill_," Lizzy corrected, laughing. "And I do not see that it was such an improbable prediction, for I'm sure you shall have many children and that anything they learn from me would be highly defective."  
Jane laughed too, taking her sister's hands. "Perhaps not an _entirely_ improbable prediction, except for your ending an old maid."  
"Well, I cannot be right all the time, can I?"  
Lizzy could not contain the joy bubbling from inside her in the form of laughter as she snuggled down under the covers. "No, I shall be very glad of a husband. Of the man who is to be _my_ husband. For I must have someone to protect me from marauding pirates."  
"If Mr. Darcy is the valiant hero you say, then you deserve nothing less, dear Lizzy."

"Do you remember, dear Jane, when you would read to me, from our book of fairy tales?"  
"Of course, there was nothing I liked as much. And we were always terribly fond of a happy ending."  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Of course, now we shall be able to see what comes _after_ 'happily ever after'. I don't imagine it shall _all_ be blissful."  
"No," Jane agreed, "but I look forward to it all the same."  
"So do I, dear sister. So do I."

**THE END**


	2. Not Long Now

_Author's Note:_ Upon the requests of some kind reviewers, I have whipped up a little idea I had into another oneshot (with my usual dose of sugar, naturally). I hope you enjoy it. And of course, we all know that these characters and settings belong to Jane Austen.

**Not Long Now**

The air was chill, although there was little breeze to rattle the trees' bare branches. Winter had come earlier to Derbyshire. But Fitzwilliam Darcy did not mind. Ever since boyhood, winter had been his favourite season; playing in the fallen leaves, or snow, and running to Lambton to go chestnut picking. And this winter was especially promising. From his place on the terrace, Darcy could see a carriage approaching, and fought to keep himself from running to meet it. It would not do to seem too eager; he should be embarrassed for Mr. Bennet to know just how desperately keen he was to see his daughter. He should be rather embarrassed for _Lizzy_ to know, actually.

Elizabeth Bennet glowed as her gaze fell on Pemberley; the most beautiful and happily situated house in England, with the dearest master (in her entirely unbiased opinion). She resisted the urge to spur the driver on faster; not only would her family laugh at her for being such a silly lovesick girl, but it would be most inelegant to race up the drive to such a grand house. Besides, Fitzwilliam would probably tease her if he knew just how eager she was to see him again.

The period of their engagement had seemed an eternity, but the weeks and months had slowly passed, and now Mr. Darcy had invited the Bennet family to Pemberley a week before the wedding, so that they could see for themselves the home their Lizzy would be entering. Mrs. Bennet's excitement upon seeing the house was surpassed only by Lizzy's (although her daughter's excitement was of a much more subtle nature).

As the family piled out of their carriage, the master of the house was there to greet them. "Good day, Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet and Miss Bennet."  
Lizzy fought laughter at the boyish pleasure her fiancé expressed. She was overwhelmed with affection for him, seeing him for the first time in a month or so. Taking the arm he proffered, she gave him a warm smile as they made their way inside.

The Bennets were thoroughly impressed with both the interior and exterior of Pemberley. Lizzy was thoroughly impressed at her fiancé's patience with her mother's enraptured praises. She was also impressed with Jane, who put on a brave face despite being separated from Bingley, who had remained at Netherfield to prepare the house.

After a splendid luncheon, Darcy suggested that they all take a trip to Lambton, for those who had not already seen it. Of course, Darcy was coming too, and there was not enough room for them all in the Bennet's carriage, so he called for his own. The daughters protested that their own carriage was awfully crowded with the family of six, and suggested that Lizzy might ride with Mr. Darcy (solely for the purpose of giving them a little more room, of course). But Mr. Bennet insisted that Lizzy stay by his side to talk him through all the views, and instead it was Jane who accompanied Mr. Darcy in his carriage.

Taking a seat opposite him, Jane offered her sister's fiancé an apologetic smile.  
"I _am_ sorry, Mr. Darcy. We tried."  
He chuckled, shaking his head. "Never mind. We shall all be in the company of our beloveds soon enough."  
Jane smiled earnestly at that, for the first time feeling as though she shared something with her fiancé's oldest friend. "Yes, one more week. Lizzy's been so jittery, I've never seen her like it."  
"Is that so?" Darcy smiled in amusement, then grew serious. "What kind of jittery?"  
"Oh, a good kind," Jane assured him. "She's been all dreamy and distracted; reading the same book for nearly a month and hardly past the third chapter. She'd kill me for telling you this."  
The man smiled, feeling justifiably proud at this revelation. "Well, just between you and I, Bingley has been expressing similar feelings in his letters to me."  
Jane blushed a little, unable to check a smile. "Oh, well, that's…nice…Thank you. And, er, perhaps I might be able to organise more agreeable travel arrangements for the journey home…"  
Darcy could not restrain a laugh at that, astonished to find a more mischievous side to this sweetest of girls. "I would be most grateful, Miss Bennet. Though I might add that travelling with you has by no means been less than agreeable."  
Jane Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy shared a smile; happily surprised to have found an accomplice, and an unlikely friend.

Lambton was enjoyed by all, particularly Kitty, who solicited some young boys to pick her a basket of chestnuts (she being much too ladylike for such an occupation). They all agreed that it was a charming village, and enjoyed an afternoon tea at the inn. As darkness began to fall, so did gentle snowflakes. They resolved to make for Pemberley.

"Might I offer you my carriage, I believe it will be a little more comfortable for you all," suggested Darcy, "forgive me for not offering sooner."  
"You are very kind," smiled Mrs. Bennet, as her Jane climbed aboard and secured a seat with unusual haste. She had just taken a seat herself when she realized that Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were the only two unseated.  
"Oh…Shouldn't Lizzy join us? She hasn't yet ridden in this splendid carriage. Let Kitty or Mary ride in ours with Mr. Darcy."  
"Now Mama," interrupted Jane, "It would be most unladylike for Kitty to climb over you to get out. Perhaps you might switch places with Lizzy."  
It took a considerable effort for Darcy to hide the smile he shared with his accomplice, as he realized her plan.  
"Oh no, we are all seated now. We should just hurry home before the snow gets any heavier," replied Mrs. Bennet, predictably reluctant to give up her seat in Darcy's fine carriage. Lizzy flashed her dearest sister a grateful smile as she and her fiancé left for their own carriage.

Once seated inside, they began to laugh.  
"That sister of yours can be quite sly, despite her appearance of sweetness. I'm sure Bingley shall have his hands full."  
"I must say I'm rather surprised at Jane myself; I cannot remember the last time she was so calculating."  
"Your mischievous nature must be rubbing off on her," Darcy grinned, taking his fiance's hand in his own. Lizzy chuckled, inching closer to him in her seat.  
"Well I must say I'm glad. I thought we'd never get a moment alone."

The journey continued, an eagerly awaited _tête-à-tête. _They had plenty to share; news of Georgiana, and Bingley, plans for the wedding and a great deal of laughter. Their discussion halted only with the carriage, which jolted violently and came to a halt.  
"What was that?"  
Darcy stuck his head out the door, to find the driver examining his horses.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm afraid the reigns have snapped sir, worn out. Can't drive on properly without them, I'll have to go back to Lambton for some new ones."  
The gentleman nodded in understanding. "Of course. Take one of the horses."  
"Thank you, sir."

Closing the door again, Darcy turned to his fiancé.  
"There's been a problem with the reigns. We shall have to wait until the driver returns with new ones."  
"Oh dear," sighed Lizzy, with a smile and very little remorse. The man laughed, then frowned. "Your father will think I sabotaged the carriage in order to spend time alone with you." His fiancé laughed, and shook her head.  
"No, Papa knows that you are a gentleman. He'll think _I_ sabotaged the carriage."  
Darcy chuckled at that, momentarily surprised as she snuggled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Then he couldn't help but smile; in little more than a week she would be his. Heaven knew he was already hers, he had been for a long time.

Darcy lowered his head a little to murmur into her hair, "You're falling asleep on my shoulder."  
"Mmm," Lizzy murmured sleepily, "And then you'll be forced to carry me inside in your arms."  
There was a moment of silence, and then Darcy began to hum a lullaby. Elizabeth burst into laughter, lifting her head from his shoulder.  
"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are incorrigible!"  
"I am merely human, and you are merely beautiful. In fact," he continued, admiring the eyes that twinkled in the darkness, "you are entirely _too_ beautiful to be sitting in a dark carriage with a gentleman unchaperoned. It is tantamount to torture for the gentleman."  
"Oh?" Elizabeth leaned a little closer.  
"Yes, in fact, I feel it would be much…safer…if we sat on opposite sides of the carriage."  
Lizzy's eyes sparkled as she reached for the door handle. "I have a better idea."

Following her as she climbed out of the carriage, Darcy had been about to ask whether he ought to be worried, but then he paused. The countryside was blanketed in fresh snow, still falling, dusting the trees with white and glistening in his fiancé's hair.  
"I thought perhaps we needed cooling down," Lizzy grinned, coming to stand next to him. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Breathtaking," Darcy agreed, and then his breath was taken from him as he felt cold snow slide down the back of his neck. She was already dancing away, bending to gather more ammunition, her breath turning to mist in the night air as she laughed. The refined gentleman stood there, stunned, and just as Lizzy began to fear that he had not liked the joke, his mouth curved into a mischievous smile.  
"Why you little minx!"  
Darcy swept some snow off the roof of the carriage, and the battle ensued.

Watching from a distance, one would have expected from their unruly behaviour that the pair were commoners, certainly not the future Mr. and Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. By the time Fitzwilliam raised both hands in meek surrender, their hair was tousled, their clothes damp and their cheeks ruddy with cold.  
"Come my dear, I think we ought to compose ourselves a little before the driver returns."  
Accepting his hand as she climbed aboard, Lizzy was still laughing.

"If I catch my death, I will blame you alone," Darcy grinned, until his expression changed. "Quite seriously though, you had better not get too cold." As he wrapped an arm gingerly around her and drew her closer to his warmth, Lizzy smiled (both at the sentiment and at the feeling of his arm around her.)  
"Oh, I do not think either of us are in danger of being cold right now."

The couple only drew apart when they heard the beat of hooves approaching, and the driver had righted the reign situation. They arrived back at Pemberley an hour and thirty minutes after the Bennets, and has quite some explaining to do. Darcy nearly had to resort to asking for the driver's testimony, but eventually all was settled and the group took hot chocolate before bed, gazing out at the snow-blanketed countryside.

As the sisters made their way upstairs to bed, Jane linked her arms with Lizzy's.  
"Now Lizzy, if I had known just how long you would have taken, I would not have been so keen to help you and Mr. Darcy. Give an inch and you take a mile."  
Her sister opened her mouth to reply in earnest, but then she saw that Jane's eyes were twinkling. "Oh Jane, you know I was telling the truth. The carriage got stuck, and we had to wait for the driver to come back with new reigns. We were not bored, though."  
"Lizzy!"  
"Oh, you mistake me, dear Jane," Elizabeth laughed. "We merely talked, and engaged in a little snowball fight."  
"That would account for your wind-blown hair and dampened clothes."  
"Yes, well, I thank you for affording us some time alone together. I would be only too pleased to repay such a service to you and Bingley."  
The sweet girl blushed. "Well, within a week's time that shall scarcely be necessary."  
"No," Lizzy smiled, closing the door behind them, "Not long now."


End file.
